Chances
by naomi and charlie
Summary: When Brittany's husband, Sam Evans, died in a war in Afghanistan, she is left with her two-year old daughter, Charlie. Two years later, when moving on was still quite hard, can a certain Latina change it? Will they manage to work everything out? BRITTANA.


SUMMARY:

When Brittany's husband, Sam Evans, died in a war in Afghanistan, she is left with her two-year old daughter, Charlie. Two years later, when moving on was still quite hard, can a certain Latina change it? Will they manage to work everything out? BRITTANA.

Chapter 1:

Due to the heavy raining last night, Brittany find herself struggling to get some sleep. It was a cold night, and Brittany was having _those_ dreams again.

_Sam. My Sam. There was blood everywhere. People shouting . People shoving each other. People are battling for the sake of their country. Then, bam! It was a gunshot. She turned around and saw her husband, lying around in a pool of his own blood._

"_Sam!"_

_She yelled, in hopes of it will get him alive again._

"_Sam!"_

_She yelled again, but it was no use._

_Sam Evans, her best friend, her side kick, her love of her life, her husband, is dying. _

"_No! Sam… Please" She gasped. "Please… Please don't leave me" She said, choking on her tears._

"_I love you, Brittany…" Sam barely whispered._

_She looked down at her husband, breathing his last breath. "I love you so much"_

"NO!"

She sat up from her bed, breathing heavily. That dream was so real. She often have those dreams nowadays. She stood up, wiped of her tears using the back of her palm. She reached for the glass of cold water and let the cool liquid takes it effect and calmed her. She caught a glimpse of the clock, 05:56 AM. She sighed, went back to her bed and scooted to the side to get a clearer view of her husband's photo at her bedside table. The photo was taken two years ago, exactly 3 months before the devastating tragedy. He went home for four weeks after he got the green light from the head. He likes to spend much time as possible with her two women in his life, her & Charlie. By then, Charlie was only 2 years old.

Charlie Evans-Pierce, their only daughter. Sam suggested that they should hyphenate their last names. Charlie is a very intelligent child according to some. Charlie has bright blonde hair, mostly because her parents are both blonde. She has her mother's ocean deep-blue eyes.

"She's practically a mini-Brittany!"

Most people would say. But she definitely is a Sam by her movements. Everything she would do, would probably already been done by Sam. Her Aunt Quinn would often call her, "Mini Trouty" in which she takes as a compliment. She loves her father and she looks up to him. She often will tell her classmates how brave her daddy is and he always makes her mommy smile. It's cute.

Brittany smiled at thought. What a perfect family they had been. But that was two years ago. Everything was a blur that time, like everything was going on so fast. She knew that someday this would come but she never expected it to happen so soon. Like, one day they were strolling in the park, hand-in-hand, watching their daughter in the playground, then boom, he was gone. Three days of moping until Quinn and Puck came to their apartment and somehow made the pain less worse. Her daughter was the only one keeping her sane, at the moment. Thank god for her best friends.

Her smile falters when she comes across the photo of her, Sam and Charlie. Tears streamed down her cheek before she knew it. She should move on. She knows it's the best option. But somehow, her thoughts can't make up. God knows how much she love Sam, his her life and vice-versa. But people kept saying that she should move on for the sake of her daughter.

"I should move on" She said to herself. I should move on, she kept repeating, because, hello! It's been two years for Christ's sake. But even that is not as simple as it seems.

Every single time, she longs for his presence, but there's nothing she can do. He's gone and she can't do anything about it.

Brittany sighed, and decided to climb out of her bed and go to her daughter's room. She walked down the hall and noticed Charlie's door with a big, pink sign that said, CHARLIE'S ROOM and it is bombarded with small, glittery gold stars. Rachel. Of course, she would associate Charlie into prepping the door with a bunch of gold stars. _She must be so proud right now. I can only imagine_, Brittany thought.

She opened the door so quietly, so that she won't accidentally woke up her child again. Charlie gets cranky when Brittany does that.

She was surprised when she saw Charlie already watching TV. Charlie must have noticed her mother came in her room so she ran to her and gave her a sloppy kiss on the check. Brittany giggled at her daughter's affection. "Charls, why are you up so early?" Brittany said, walking up to her bed. "Mommy, it's already 7" The child shrugged. "Oh" She must lost track of time while in her bedroom. Thinking deep thoughts can really suck your time.

She turned her attention on her daughter, imitating the characters on the television show. "So, where do you want to eat breakfast?" Brittany asked her daughter lively. "Hmm…" Charlie paused. "How about Mc's, Mom?" The 4 year-old continued. Brittany nodded and mouthed, "Okay then!" Then head to her bedroom to get dressed. Charlie continued to watch her TV program when her mother peeked out on the door frame. "Uh, baby, you should turn the TV off now, and get dressed, okay?" The 4 year-old nodded, and obediently does as her mother told her and went to her dresser. She slipped on her favorite pink dress that her mommy got her for her third birthday. After getting her dress on, she went on and find her flats and accessories that will match her dress. "Every day is an opportunity for fashion!" Her Uncle Kurt would often say. Not that she was eavesdropping on her mom and her friends. No, not at all.

After a few minutes later, Brittany knocked at her daughter's door wearing a simple floral blouse and skinny jeans. "Ready?" Brittany asked. "Yes mommy!" Charlie said with enthusiast. "Let's go then" Brittany said, holding up her hand to her daughter's. Charlie gladly accepted her mother's hand and happily skipped out to the door and through the elevator.

As they got in the car, Brittany turned on the radio and started humming to the song that Charlie isn't familiar with.

"Hey Charls, have I told you that your daddy, I and most of you aunts and uncles are on the Glee Club of our high school?"

Charlie's ears perked when her mommy mention her daddy. She never mentions her daddy's name. "Really, mommy? What do you do?" "Well, we sing a lot of songs there and we compete and stuff!" Brittany told her daughter, her eyes still on the road. "You know, your daddy and I met there during junior year" Charlie nodded, saying that she understood.

"We're here!" Brittany announced, she opened the front door and Charlie held on to her mother's hand as she stepped on the pavement. They walked hand-in-hand inside the fast food chain and walked up to the counter.

After getting their respective orders, they sat and ate their breakfast without anyone really talking. Then Charlie broke the silence, "Mommy, is daddy gonna come back to us?" Brittany was taken back at her 4 year-old's question. "No sweetie. Daddy is in heaven now, he is always watching you from up there" Brittany replied, seeing the satisfaction on her child's face. "Why all of the sudden you asked about your daddy?" Charlie shook her head. "Nothing mommy, it just..." Charlie paused, slurping the water. "All of my friends have daddies, why can't we have a new one?" She continued. Brittany was shocked, hearing all of that from _her _daughter, she just explicitly told her to move on. "It's always not that easy, Charlie" "But mommy, it doesn't mean that I don't love my daddy anymore. I thought you would be happy if we get a new daddy" The child shrugged. Brittany doesn't respond. She continued her waffles and waited for Charlie too.

"Come on, we are going to your Aunt Quinn"

Brittany must have noticed her child's excitement so they went straight away to the car. The Puckermans live three streets away from their home. The Hudsons though, only live two blocks away. It's nice to have friends live nearby.

When they reached at the Puckerman's residence, Charlie quickly got off the car and rushed to the door. "Charlie, be careful!" She shouted. Charlie knocked on the door twice and Puck answered it. "Uncle Puck!" The kid said, jumping into the man's arm. "Hey squirt! Is your mom with you?"

"You bet your ass she is Puckerman" Brittany called out from behind.

"Sup Britt" Puck said, casually.

"Don't you think I already forgot what you said about my daughter" Brittany said, crossing her arms. "What did he do?" Quinn asked, coming from the backyard.

"Hey Brittany" Quinn glanced at Charlie, who is still in Puck's arms. "Hi Charlie" Quinn returned her attention to the two adults.

"Anyways, your jerk of a husband, explained to my 4 year-old daughter…" Brittany said, emphasizing the 4 year-old. "How to let a guy get past to third base so she doesn't become prude, like the "Queen of Prudeness"" Brittany continued. "Which is?" Quinn asked, raising her eyebrow at her husband. "Rachel." "Really, Puck?" "What? Come on, you know very well how prude Rachel is. Finn told me he only got third base on her _after_ graduation, and what? They've been together for 2 fucking years" Puck defended. "Language, Puckerman" Brittany said, who is now looking at her daughter playing at the living room, not far away.

"Why would Finn even tell you about this?" Brittany asked.

"It's easy. Bros befo-" "Bros before hoes. Okay, we get it" Brittany interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"You're an idiot" Quinn smacked Puck's arm.

"Well, lucky for you, you married that idiot" Puck playfully teased.

Brittany, again, rolled her eyes and passed him. She went towards Quinn, who is in the couch, about to watch the news. "So, what's up?" "Quinn, can I talk to you about something?" Brittany made sure that her daughter was out of earshot.

"Shoot"

"Well, earlier, at breakfast, Charlie asked me if her daddy will ever gonna come back, so I was shocked at first but then I looked at her like the question was nothing and-" Brittany paused, to see her friend's unmoved expression. "What? Oh, I'm sorry. Please continue" Quinn said.

Brittany gave her a look and continued, "Okay, so long story short, my daughter just basically told me to get a new man"

**A/N:**

**Hi guys! So this is our first chapter of our first story, Chances. Please hit the review button and let us know what you think, If there are any questions, concerns or suggestions kindly PM us! **

**Okay, about the story:**

**Ships are: Brittana (of course), Quick and some Finchel. We'll try to squeeze in more characters and couples as possible though ;) **

**Btw, don't worry, Santana will appear maybe (haven't planned out a draft yet so…) in the next chapter and expect more of Charlie! **** I'll try to update every week because I have school and all so maybe every weekend (I can't promise anything though!) Okay, I'm gonna stop talking (or typing) now. Again, hit that review button! **


End file.
